


Coming Home

by Budzdorovanatasha



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, sick, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budzdorovanatasha/pseuds/Budzdorovanatasha
Summary: You’re sick when Natasha comes home from a mission and you don’t want to disturb her.
Relationships: Black Widow/Reader, Natasha Romanoff/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Kudos: 93





	Coming Home

You honestly couldn’t feel worse. Your nose was blocked, you were coughing, your throat hurt, and you were fairly certain you had a fever. 

Natasha was away on a mission, scheduled to return tonight. From what you had heard, she hadn’t slept at all in days, and was exhausted. 

You knew that if she got home and found you sick, she’d put off sleeping even more to take care of you, and you definitely didn’t want that. 

And so, about an hour before she was due back to arrive, you were making your way up the stairs to the guest floor of the tower. There were at least thirty guest rooms, and you were going to crash in one for the night. You texted Nat and told her you'd been sent on a last minute mission. You turned your phone off, not even wanting to see if she’d reply. 

\-----------------

When Nat got off the Quinjet, she headed straight for your shared bedroom. She was sad that you weren’t going to be there waiting for her, but she understood that work was important. 

As she put away her mission things, she grew curious. 

“JARVIS, where is Y/N’s mission?”

“Miss Y/L/N is not currently on any missions,” the AI replied. 

“Where is Y/N, JARVIS?”

“She is currently asleep in Room 14, two floors above here.”

Natasha sighed and frowned, wondering what on earth you were hiding. You two rarely hid things from each other, and it was highly unusual for you to lie to her. Still in her suit, she headed upstairs to find you. 

\---------------

When you didn’t answer to her knock on the door, Natasha let herself in. She made her way over to the edge of the bed and sat down. 

“JARVIS, why is the heat on so high in here?” she muttered. 

“I believe Miss Y/L/N is feeling cold, due to her fever.”

Nat instructed JARVIS to turn down the heat before gently shaking you awake. 

“What’s happening?” you asked, congestion blurring your consonants. 

“You’re sick,” Nat murmured, her hand coming up to push back strands of hair from your clammy forehead. 

“You’re supposed to be sleeping,” you answered, followed by a sneeze. 

“Bless you... Did you come up here and lie about where you were so that I wouldn’t know you’re sick?”

“I wanted you to be able to go to sleep when you got home. You’re tired,” you answered rubbing sleep from your eyes. 

“Yeah, but taking care of you is more important.”

“And that’s precisely why I lied,” you explained. “Because you’d rather take care of me than sleep.” 

Nat hummed in response. You sniffled and reached for a tissue to blow your nose. She waited until you were done, before pulling back the blankets. 

“Come on, let’s go back to our room,” she gently suggested. You stood up after her, shivering in the cold air. Natasha made a sympathetic sound and took your hand, leading you back downstairs. 

She tucked you into bed once you arrived.

“I’m going to change real quick.”

You nodded and settled back into the pillows, sleep already starting to take you. A minute later, Natasha climbed in beside you and pulled you close. 

“I’m sorry you don’t feel well,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of your neck. 

“I’m sorry I kept you awake.”

“You didn’t, bless you,” she said as you sneezed. 

“Thanks.” 

“Need a tissue?”

You nodded and Nat removed her arms around you to reach for the box on the nightstand. She handed it to you and watched with slight amusement as you grumbled under your breath about how annoyed you were with being sick. After you had tended to your nose you allowed her to pull you close once more. 

“How was the mission?” you asked. 

“I’ll tell you about it tomorrow. Just sleep for now.” 

Natasha pressed another kiss to the back of your neck and pulled the blankets up further when you shivered again.


End file.
